highway2hell_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Croatan
Croatan were once Vampyres , but ever since they began to feed on their own kind, they've become something different altogether. The term 'Croatan' means Abomination and is simply a derogatory term bestowed upon them by Vampyres. Origin Croatan are fallen angels who have remained loyal to lucifer and have no desire to return to heaven or to follow the code. they each have the strength of a thousand vampires. instead of feeding on humans, they fed on their fellow vampyres—the blue bloods—consuming their souls and memories, alas leading to a life of turmoil and misery, and turning their blood silver. in past centuries, the croatan had been enslaved by the vampyres on earth, until one fateful day when they rose up and fought against them in a ruthless massacre. not knowing that there were croatan amongst his own ranks, michael declared war against lucifer and his followers, which eventually came to ancient rome where he banished lucifer and his known followers into hell, securing them behind one of the impenetrable gates. unfortunately, not all the croatan had been banished to hell and continue to live among vampyre society in secrecy. Birth & Death Birth Croatan aren't 'Born' in the way Vampyres are. When the body of a Croatan has been 'slain', it's spirit finds an able woman and implants itself into her womb. The woman than carries the child for nine months and gives birth. These women are typically considered 'crazy' due to the 'miraculousness' of her non-sexual conceivance(and that no one ever believes them). The Croatan grows as a normal human child would and only begins to remember his true identity at the age of seventeen. The Croatan may exhibit extreme psychological issues throughout his or her childhood and nightmares due to it's corrupted soul. Once the Croatan has turned seventeen, his identity becomes clear and they often turn on their human families because they have no loyalty or sense of how precious human life is. Croatan do age as normally as a human/vampyre would. Death A Croatan cannot die the way a Vampyre can. Croatan deaths must be done efficiently and that's by either starving it, or plunging black fire directly into it's heart. They may also be killed with an archangel's sword. When a Croatan dies, their souls are sent back to hell, where Michael, the Archangel, banished them all those years ago. However, they have discovered the way out of hell, hence their ability to return to Earth. Croatan do not typically 'cycle out', a process in which a Vampyre chooses to return to it's sleeping state(think of it like being in limbo). But, they might, if they feel their human shells are in danger of being killed to escape possible complete destruction. It's completely up to the Croatan and whatever circumstance they're in. Abilities The only difference in abilities between that of the croatan and vampyres is the fact that croatan are much stronger than them. Please click here to see the full list of vampyre abilities. Weaknesses Croatan weaknesses include blood abstenance and black fire, as well as the sword of an archangel. Blood Abstenance: Human blood keeps them strong, but not as strong as the Blue Blood of Vampyres. Keeping a Silver Blood from drinking either would be a difficult task, but this can surely destroy them as they will eventually fall into a coma and die, their soul(s) destroyed in the process. Black Fire: Black Fire is a poison commonly used on Vampyres, but Croatan have too succombed to it's corrosion. It, however, must not only pierce the skin of a Croatan to work it's 'magic', but be plunged directly into the heart of the Croatan to be truly effective. Read the Weapons Section for more information on 'Black Fire'. Archangel's Sword: An archangel's sword can only kill the impure. Those with good and pure hearts cannot be harmed by an Archangel's sword. Churches: Upon entering hallowed ground a Croatan will burn where he or she stands. Unlike werewolves and witches(who are half human and more than likely had no choice to become what they did), they do not feel as though they've 'hit a wall', but will quite literally catch on fire. Also, a Croatan is unable to enter anyone's home if they've not been invited to do so. Diet & Blood Croatan can still drink from Humans despite popular myth spread throughout the world that human blood is poisonous to Croatan, this just simply is not the case. Croatan are considered hostile drinkers, meaning, they drink their victim to full consumption almost nine times out of ten, victims being both vampyres and humans. After initially consuming the blood of their fellow vampyres, the croatan's blood turned silver, hence why the popular nick name 'Silver Blood' gets thrown around quite often. New York Coven Many Croatan choose to stay integrated with the Vampyre Society of New York, in fact, that's what they want. New York is the last strong hold for vampyre society, it's a goal of theirs to tear it apart from the inside. They are integral parts of vampyre society, and usually, unless they just come right out and say it, aren't likely suspects of croatan corruption. To read more about the New York City Coven, click here. The Code To keep up appearances, many Croatan pretend to abide by the code of vampyres found here . They tend to be passionate about the code as well as the punishment of law breakers, so as to keep suspicion away from themselves. Blood Bonds Croatan do not have blood bonds, it is impossible due to their corruption. It is possible for a Vampyre's bond mate to have become a Croatan, but it is basically the same as if the bond mate had died as they hold no loyalty to anyone but Lucifer, many times, not even to themselves. Category:Species